Zoyra
Zoyra is a Civilized Garden-world, the third habitable moon of Thelyn, a 4th planet in the Europa solar system, which is located at the edge of Garon Nebulae, Segmentum Tempestus. Zoyra is a minor world, colonized as a mere mining world, but later became a favorite tourist destination, as well as a place for wealthy people to enjoy their life or religious people to worship the Emperor in peace and tranquility. It was colonized under the initiative of the Europan Planetary Federation, after the secession from the Imperium of Man. History 880.M40 to 231.M41 Zoyra was colonized as the third world and wasn't considered a major world from the beginning. Apart from weak mineral deposits and vast forests, it had nothing else to offer, yet mining operations were launched almost immediately. For decades the world served as nothing but a mining colony before people noticed the natural beauty. 232.M41 to 864.M41 The first influx of new colonists occurred after the arrival of the Angel of Astraea with the Ecclesiarchy representatives aboard, and their subsequent settling down here on Zoyra, as their homeworld. Many spiritually-based people relocated here to worship the Emperor away from the hustle in a big city 865.M41 to 953.M41 The second major influx of people occurred after the crisis on Europa Prime. Wealthy people immigrated in large numbers and the population skyrocketed. With the nature of the new inhabitant and their hedonistic way of life, a continuation of their habits was just a matter of time. There were some disputes between the wealthy and the religious, but both live apart from each other and tend to themselves. 954.M41 to the Present day The calmness of this world was shaken only once during the Red Revolution when the insurgents attacked several governmental buildings, including the cathedral, where they made their last stand until the Jägers infiltrated the building and put an end to the rebellion, at least on Zoyra. Since then, life was much unchanged. Landscape & Nature *Generally, the landscape is very rough, with steep mountain ridges and deep ravines or wide rivers. Most of the world is a wilderness untouched by a man, with only an occasional maglev railway or a highway cutting through the dark jungles and forests. *The equatorial area has the deepest and thickest jungles, that are difficult to navigate through and is home to a vast variety of animal species, including some very dangerous predators. *Further north and south, jungles turn into temperament forests, but apart from different wildlife preferring less humid and colder temperatures, there is little change, as far as the sub-polar region reaches. *Speaking of the wildlife, three species are particularly notable. The Long-tailed Lasher Cat, a feline apex predator living in the equatorial jungles, the Long-horned Revevin, a domesticated bovine-type animal twice the size of a regular cow, and the Roccidian fin-tailed Dragon, a massive winged reptile capable of flight for a short distance, easily distinguished by its tail-fins and a single horn protruding from the top of its head. Population, Society & Culture *Over 90% of the population lives in towns and cities, with the rest living in various walled compounds, be it mines, outposts, the monastery or other installations. Villages and small settlements are nearly non-existent. *In big cities, a significant portion of people live in groups with which they share their philosophies. This means that districts are usually set up to provide for the specific groups, be it religious people, wealthy people, craftsmen or soldiers. Notable locations *'Caelora' - The Capital city of Zoyra. Located between mountains on a tall cliff above the ocean, it is a place of calmness and tranquility, full of parks, gardens, spas, and theatres. The city architecture is opulent, made to look rich and beautiful, using the landscape and plants to further improve the looks. *'Amber Palace' - A luxurious palace serving as a meeting place for the hedonist club. The hedonists, usually wealthy people that don't need to work much seek all sorts of pleasure to experience, with erotic pleasures being the most prevalent. They are easily recognizable on the street, as they tend to wear very revealing clothes. Some take it even further and wear sheer clothes with some or no underwear or no clothes at all, except for simple shoes. The cult is being closely watched and even infiltrated by the secret service operatives, watching for any signs of Slaanesh worship or any other illicit activities. *'Mann.Com industrial complex' - One of the few heavy industrial complexes on the planet. They are known for making all sorts of products, ranging from hats to complex weapon systems. *'Monastery of St. Beltaine' - A vast monastery built on a remote place, serving as a home base for the Sororitas order. It is a place of silence and tranquility, ideal for undisturbed worship of the Emperor. It is also a main base of the Order of the Silver Hand. *'Psyker school' - Again, placed on a remote location, this facility serves to train and sanctify Psykers and is guarded by a specially trained detachment of Adepta Sororitas. *'Temple of the Night' - A site predating the Imperium and likely of Eldar origin. In between the long-ruined buildings is a huge, blue-glowing crystal that lights up every time the planet enters into the Long Night period (A phenomenon that is common to all Thelyn's moons, when they enter the shadow of its parent planet, resulting in a several-months-long perpetual night). *'Ayram Mountains' - Technically not a mountain ridge, but rather floating rock formations. It is caused by large amounts of magnetite in the planet's crust and the mountains themselves, held afloat by the amplified electromagnetic field of the planet itself. *'Crystal mines' - Zoyra has a very rare resource of psychoactive crystals (similar to Kalidarian Lorelei), a blue-ish crystalline ore with exquisite semi-conducting and psychoactive properties. It is used in fine electronics and psychic devices. *'Eldar ruined cities' - There are several of them, all in remote areas, and with restricted access. Despite not being considered off-limits, only a few people dare to enter and explore. There is little left to be found anyway. *'Thelenor' - A very small town on a remote location deep in the jungles, that houses the half-a-thousand strong Eldar, and three-time-as-much strong Sslyth population freed from the captured pirate vessel Irulaan. The town is off-limits to ordinary people, and it's tightly guarded. Both groups cause little to no problems most of the time, hoping to return to their kin one day. However, a handful of individuals wished to integrate into the Europan society and were allowed to move into one of the regular cities. They are still required to report every week at the police station for brief questioning. *'Hanging Gardens of Orlion' - A huge, ziggurat-like building serving as a public park and a botanic garden, growing both native and alien plants. It is one of the best places to relax at and also one of the most favorite tourist destinations. Notable people *'Sidonius Leitz' - Cardinal of the Europan Convent *'Harlow Ables' - Canoness of the Sororitas order *'Maj. König' - The best sniper in the federation, tutor in Zoyran sniper school *'Sebestian Mann' - Founder of the Mann.Com manufacturing company *'Sexton Male' - An adventurer, explorer, discoverer, collector, inventor, successful entrepreneur, current CEO of Mann.Com, 4th richest man and also a well-known lover of women Armed Forces Zoyra is home to over 140 regiments of all sizes and types, yet some stand above the rest due to their qualities, equipment or training utilized the best on this particular world. *'Zoyran Jägers' - Elite infiltrators, saboteurs, and marksmen, designated as Special Forces. *'Psychic Legions' - Formations of sanctified and trained psykers, that work in cohesion with one another to further strengthen their powers. *'Zoyran Airmobile Infantry' - As all Europan planets with dense terrain and long distances, the majority of infantry regiments, who are not intended as garrison or territorial units, are airmobile, transported and deployed from Valkyrie Assault transports, or similar designs. *'Zoyran Airmobile Motorised Regiments' - As strange as it may sound, these regiments have attached quite a significant amount of Sky Talons and Sky Cranes to them. Those VTOL capable aircrafts capable of lifting and transporting light, or medium armored vehicles over large distances. Although in the case of need, means for air-dropping an armored vehicle (Wulf, Tauros, Scorpion) or a light tank (Belodon) are also available. Quick Navigation Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Europan Planetary Federation Category:Planets Category:Imperial Planets Category:Shrine Worlds Category:Capt.Hawkins